Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XI
Drugiego dnia po przyjeździe do Bogdańca Maćko i Zbyszko poczęli rozglądać się po swojej starej siedzibie i wkrótce dostrzegli, iż Zych ze Zgorzelic miał słuszność, mówiąc, że z początku dokuczy im bieda niemała. Z gospodarstwem szło jeszcze jako tako. Było kilka łanów obrabianych przez chłopów dawnych albo świeżo osadzonych przez opata. Niegdyś bywało w Bogdańcu uprawnej ziemi daleko więcej, ale od czasu gdy w bitwie pod Płowcami ród Gradów wyginął prawie do szczętu – zbrakło rąk roboczych, a po napadzie śląskich Niemców i po wojnie Grzymalitów z Nałęczami żyzne niegdyś niwy bogdańskie pozarastały po większej części lasem. Maćko nie mógł sam dać rady. Próżno chciał przed kilkunastu laty przyciągnąć wolnych kmieciów z Krześni i puścić im ziemię za odsepy – ci bowiem woleli siedzieć na swoich własnych "lechach" niźli uprawiać cudzy zagon. Przywabił jednak nieco ludzi bezdomnych; w różnych wojnach wziął kilkunastu jeńców, których pożenił, osadził po chatach – i w ten sposób wieś poczęła się dźwigać na nowo. Ale trudno mu to szło, więc gdy zdarzyła się sposobność zastawu, zastawił Maćko skwapliwie cały Bogdaniec, mniemając naprzód, że możnemu opatowi łatwiej będzie zagospodarować ziemię, a po wtóre, że tymczasem jemu i Zbyszkowi wojna przysporzy ludzi i pieniędzy. Jakoż opat rządził sprężyście. Siłę roboczą Bogdańca powiększył o pięć rodzin chłopskich, stada bydła i koni pomnożył, a przy tym zbudował śpichlerz, chruścianą oborę i takąż stajnię. Natomiast, nie mieszkając stale w Bogdańcu o dom nie dbał – i Maćko, który marzył czasami, że wróciwszy, zastanie go otoczonym rowem i częstokołem, zastał wszystko tak, jak był zostawił, z tą chyba różnicą, że węgły pokrzywiły się nieco, a ściany wydawały się niższe, bo osiadły i zasunęły się w ziemię. Dwór składał się z ogromnej sieni, dwóch obszernych izb z komorami i z kuchni. W izbach były okna z błon, na środku zaś każdej ognisko w ulepionej z gliny podłodze, z którego dym wychodził przez szpary w pułapie. Pułap ów, czarny zupełnie, bywał za lepszych czasów zarazem i wędlarnią, na kołkach bowiem powbijanych w belki wieszano wówczas szynki wieprzowe, dzicze, niedźwiedzie i łosie, combry jelenie i sarnie, grzbiety wołowe i całe zwoje kiełbas. W Bogdańcu jednak haki były teraz puste, jak również i półki biegnące wzdłuż ścian, na których po innych "dworach" ustawiano misy cynowe i gliniane. Tylko ściany pod półkami nie wydawały się już zbyt nagie. Zbyszko bowiem kazał ludziom porozwieszać na nich pancerze, hełmy, miecze krótkie i długie, a dalej oszczepy, widły, kusze, kopie rycerskie, wreszcie tarcze i topory, i kropierze na konie. Broń czerniała od takiego rozwieszania w dymie i trzeba było często ją czyścić, ale za to była wszystka pod ręką i w dodatku czerw nie toczył drzewa w kopiach, kuszach i toporzyskach. Szaty kosztowne kazał troskliwy Maćko poprzenosić do komory, w której sypiał. W przednich izbach byty też w pobliżu błoniastych okien stoły zbite z sosnowych desek i takież ławy, na których panowie zasiadali wraz z czeladzią do jadła. Ludziom odwykłym przez długie lata wojny od wygód nie trzeba było wiele, w Bogdańcu jednak brakło chleba, mąki i różnych innych zapasów, a zwłaszcza statków. Chłopi poznosili, co mogli, liczył głównie Maćko na to, ze jako bywa w takich razach, przyjdą mu w pomoc sąsiedzi –i rzeczywiście nie omylił się, przynajmniej co do Zycha ze Zgorzelic. Drugiego dnia po przyjeździe siedział właśnie stary na kłodzie przed domem, chcąc użyć pięknej jesiennej pogody, gdy na dziedziniec zajechała na tym samym wronym koniu Jagienka. Czeladnik, który drzewo rąbał koło płota, chciał jej do zsiadania pomóc, lecz ona, zeskoczywszy w jednej chwili na ziemię, zbliżyła się do Maćka, zdyszana nieco od prędkiej jazdy i zarumieniona jak jabłuszko. – Niech będzie pochwalony! Przyjechałam pokłonić się wam od tatula i zapytać o zdrowie. – Nie gorzej niż było w drodze – odrzekł Maćko – człek się przynajmniej wyspał na własnych śmieciach. – Ale niewygodę musicie mieć wielką, a choremu potrzeba starunku. – Twarde my chłopy. Jużci, z początku nie ma wygód, ale nie ma i głodu. Kazalim zarżnąć wołu i dwie owce, mięsa jest dość. Poznosiły też baby trochę mąki i jaj, ale tego mało, a już najgorzej statków nam brakło. – Bo ja kazałam wyładzić dwa wozy. Na jednym idą dwie pościele i statki, a na drugim spyża różna. Są placki i mąka, i słonina, i suszone grzyby, jest beczułeczka piwa, a druga miodu – i co tam było w domu, ze wszystkiego po trochu. Maćko, który rad był zawsze z każdego przybytku w domu, wyciągnął rękę, pogładził Jagienkę po głowie i rzekł: – Bóg zapłać tobie i twojemu rodzicowi. Jak się zagospodarujem, to oddamy. – Bogdajże was! A czy to my Niemce, żebyśmy mieli odbierać to, co dajem! – No, to jeszcze bardziej Bóg wam zapłać. Powiadał o tobie rodzic, jakaś gospodarna. Toś ty całymi Zgorzelicami bez rok rządziła? – Ano!... Jak wam będzie czego więcej potrzeba, to kogo przyślijcie, jeno takiego, co by wiedział, czego trzeba – bo to czasem głupi jaki sługa przyjedzie i nie wie, po co go przysłali. Tu Jagienka poczęła się nieco oglądać, a Maćko, spostrzegłszy to, uśmiechnął się i zapytał: – Za kimże się oglądasz? – Nie oglądam się za nikim! – Przyślę Zbyszka, niech za mnie tobie i Zychowi podziękuje. Udał ci się Zbyszko? co? – A, nie patrzyłam! – To przypatrzże mu się teraz, bo ci właśnie nadchodzi. Jakoż Zbyszko nadchodził rzeczywiście od wodopoju i ujrzawszy Jagienkę, przyśpieszył kroku. Ubrany był w łosi kubrak i okrągłą pilśniową myckę, taką, jakich używano pod hełmy, włosy miał bez pątlika, obcięte równo nad brwiami, a po bokach spływające w złotych zwojach na ramiona – i zbliżał się szybko, rosły, hoży do giermka z wielkiego domu zupełnie podobny. Jagienka odwróciła się całkiem do Maćka, aby przez to okazać, że tylko do niego przyjechała, lecz Zbyszko przywitał ją wesoło, a następnie, wziąwszy jej rękę, podniósł ją do ust mimo oporu dziewczyny. – Czemu mnie w rękę całujesz? – spytała – czy to ja ksiądz? – Nie brońcie się! To taki zwyczaj. – A choćby cię i w drugą pocałował za to, coś przywiozła – wtrącił Maćko – nie byłoby nadto. – Co zaś przywiozła? – zapytał Zbyszko, rozglądając się po dziedzińcu, nie widząc nic więcej prócz wronego konia, który stał przywiązany do palika. – Wozy jeszcze nie nadeszły, ale przyjdą – odpowiedziała Jagienka. Maćko począł wymieniać, co przywiozła, niczego nie opuszczając, gdy zaś wspomniał o dwóch pościelach, Zbyszko rzekł: – Ja tam rad i na żubrowej skórze przylegam, ale dziękuję wam, żeście i o mnie pomyśleli. –To nie ja: tatulo... – odrzekła, czerwieniąc się, dziewczyna. – Jeśli wolicie na skórze, to niewoli nie ma. – Wolę, na czym wypadnie. Bywało, nieraz w polu, po bitwie, to się sypiało i z zabitym Krzyżakiem pod głową. – Alboście to zabili kiedy Krzyżaka? Pewno, że nie! Zbyszko, zamiast odpowiedzieć, począł się śmiać. Maćko zaś zawołał: – Bójże się Boga, dziewczyno, to ty jego nie znasz! Nic ci on innego nie czynił, jeno w Niemców bił, aże grzmiało. Na kopie, na topory, do wszystkiego gotów, a jak Niemca z dala dopatrzy, to choć go na powrozie trzymaj, tak się do niego rwie. W Krakowie chciał nawet w posła Lichtensteina bić, za co mało mu głowy nie ucięli. Taki to chłop! I o Fryzach dwóch ci opowiem, po których wzięliśmy poczet i łup tak godny, że za połowę tego można by Bogdaniec wykupić. Tu Maćko jął opowiadać o pojedynku z Fryzyjczykami, a następnie o innych przygodach, jakie się im przytrafiały, i czynach, jakich dokonali. Potykali się przecie zza murów i w otwartym polu z największymi rycerzami, jacy w cudzoziemskich krajach żyją. Bili w Niemców, bili we Francuzów bili w Angielczyków i w Burgundów. Bywali w zaciekłych wirach bitew, że z koni, z ludzi, ze zbroi, z Niemców i piór czynił się jakoby jeden kłąb. A czego to oni przy tym nie widzieli! Widzieli krzyżackie zamki z czerwonej cegły, litewskie grodźce drewniane i kościoły, jakich koło Bogdańca nie ma, i miasta, i srogie puszcze, w których nocami kwiliły powypędzane ze świątyń litewskie bożeczki, i różne, różne cuda; wszędzie zaś, gdzie do bitki przyszło, Zbyszko na przedzie, tak że dziwowali mu się najwięksi rycerze. Jagienka, przysiadłszy na kłodzie obok Maćka, słuchała z otwartymi ustami tego opowiadania, kręcąc głową, jakby ją miała na śrubkach, to w stronę Maćka, to w stronę Zbyszka i spoglądając na młodego rycerza z coraz większym podziwem. Wreszcie, gdy Maćko skończył, westchnęła i rzekła: – Bogdaj się to chłopakiem urodzić! Lecz Zbyszko, który przez czas opowiadania przyglądał się jej również bacznie, myślał w tej chwili widocznie o czym innym, gdyż niespodzianie rzekł: – Ale też z was kraśna dziewka! Jagienka zaś odrzekła, na wpół z niechęcią, a na wpół ze smutkiem: – Widzieliście wy kraśniejsze ode mnie. Zbyszko jednak mógł bez kłamstwa odpowiedzieć jej, że wiele takich nie widział, gdyż od Jagienki bił po prostu blask zdrowia, młodości i siły. Stary opat nie próżno mawiał o niej, że wygląda jak na wpół kalina, wpół sosenka. Wszystko w niej było piękne: i wysmukła postawa, i szerokie ramiona, i piersi jak ze skały wykute, i czerwone usta, i modre oczki bystro patrzące. Była też przybrana staranniej niż poprzednio w lesie na łowach. Na szyi miała kraśne paciorki, kożuszek otwarty na przodzie, kryty zielonym suknem, spódnicę z samodziału w prążki i nowe buty. Nawet stary Maćko zauważył ten piękny strój i popatrzywszy na nią przez chwilę, zapytał: – A czemuś to się tak przybrała, jako na odpust? Lecz ona, zamiast odpowiedzieć, poczęła wołać: – Idą wozy, idą!... Jakoż, gdy wozy zajechały, skoczyła ku nim, a za nią poszedł Zbyszko. Wyładowanie trwało aż do zachodu słońca, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Maćka, który każdą rzecz z osobna oglądał i za każdą wysławiał Jagienkę. Mrok też już zapadał zupełny, gdy dziewczyna poczęła się zabierać do domu. Przy wsiadaniu na koń Zbyszko chwycił ją nagle wpół i nim zdążyła słowo wymówić, podniósł ją w górę i posadził na kulbakę. Wówczas zarumieniła się jak zorza i zwróciwszy ku niemu twarz, rzekła przytłumionym nieco głosem: – Mocarny z was pachołek... On zaś, nie dojrzawszy jej rumieńców i zmieszania z powodu ciemności, roześmiał się i zapytał: – A nie boicie się zwierza?... już zaraz noc! – Jest na wozie oszczep... podajcie mi go. Zbyszko poszedł do wozu, wyjął oszczep i wręczył go Jagience: – Bądźcie zdrowi! – Bądźcie zdrowi! – Bóg wam zapłać! Przyjadę jutro alibo pojutrze do Zgorzelic pokłonić się Zychowi i wam za somsiedzką uczynność. – Przyjeżdżajcie! Radzi będziem! Wiśta! I ruszywszy koniem, znikła po chwili w przydrożnych krzach. Zbyszko wrócił do stryja. – Czas wam do izby wracać. Lecz Maćko odrzekł, nie ruszając się z kłody: – Hej! co za dziewczyna! Aże podwórze od niej pojaśniało! – Bo pewnie! Nastała chwila milczenia. Maćko zdawał się o czymś rozmyślać, patrząc w ukazujące się gwiazdy, po czym znów rzekł jakby sam do siebie: – I przyszczypne to, i gospodarne, choć nie ma więcej nad piętnaście roków... – A no! – rzekł Zbyszko – stary Zych miłuje ją też jak oko w głowie. – I mówił, że Moczydoły za nią pójdą, a tam jest w łęgach stadko świerzop ze źrebięty. – W borach moczydłowskich ponoś okrutne bagna?... – Ale żeremia bobrowe w nich są. I znów nastało milczenie. Maćko spoglądał czas jakiś z ukosa na Zbyszka, a wreszcie spytał. – Cóżeś się tak zapamiętał? O czym rozmyślasz? – Bo... widzicie... po Jagience tak mi się Danuśka przypomniała, aże mnie coś w sercu zabolało. – Chodźmy do izby – rzekł na to stary. – Późno już. I wstawszy z trudem, wsparł się na Zbyszku, który odprowadził go do komory. Zbyszko pojechał jednak zaraz nazajutrz do Zgorzelic, albowiem Maćko bardzo o to przynaglał. Wymógł również na bratanku, by wziął z sobą dla okazałości dwóch pachołków i przybrał się jak najpiękniej, aby w ten sposób cześć Zychowi wyrządzić i należytą wdzięczność mu okazać. Zbyszko ustąpił i pojechał wystrojony jak na wesele w tę samą zdobyczną jakę z białego atłasu, obszytą złotą frędzlą i zahartowaną w złote gryfy. Zych przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami, radością i ze śpiewaniem, Jagienka zaś, wszedłszy na próg izby, stanęła jak wryta i omal nie upuściła łagiewki z winem na widok młodziana, myślała bowiem, że królewicz jaki przyjechał. Straciła też od razu śmiałość i siedziała w milczeniu, przecierając tylko kiedy niekiedy oczy, jak gdyby się chciała ze snu obudzić. Zbyszko, któremu brakło doświadczenia, myślał, że z niewiadomych mu przyczyn nierada go widzi, rozmawiał więc tylko z Zychem, sławiąc jego sąsiedzką hojność i podziwiając dwór zgorzelicki, który rzeczywiście w niczym nie był do bogdanieckiego podobny. Wszędzie znać tu było dostatek i zasobność. W izbach były okna z szybami z rogu, zestruganego cienko i tak wygładzonego, że był prawie jak szkło przeźroczysty. Nie było ognisk na środku izb, tylko wielkie kominy z okapami po rogach. Podłoga była z modrzewiowych desek czysto umytych, na ścianach zbroje i mnóstwo mis błyszczących jak słońca oraz pięknie wyciętych łyżników, z szeregami łyżek, z których dwie były ze srebra. Gdzieniegdzie wisiały też makatki, złupione w wojnach lub nabyte od wędrownych kupców. Pod stołami leżały olbrzymie płowe skóry turze, a takoż żubrze i dzicze. Zych z chęcią pokazywał swoje bogactwa, mówiąc co chwila, że to Jagienkowe gospodarowanie. Zaprowadził także Zbyszka do alkierza, pachnącego całkiem żywicą i miętą, w którym u pułapu wisiały całe pęki skór wilczych, lisich, kunich i bobrowych. Pokazał mu sernik, składy wosku i miodu, beczki z mąką, składy sucharów, konopi i suszonych grzybów. Wziął go następnie do śpichrzów, obór, stajen i chlewów, do szop, w których były wozy, sprzęty myśliwskie, sieci, i tak olśnił oczy jego dostatkiem, że Zbyszko, wróciwszy na wieczerzę, nie mógł utrzymać w sobie podziwu. – Żyć nie umierać w waszych Zgorzelicach! – rzekł. – W Moczydołach bez mała takie same porządki – odrzekł Zych, – Pamiętasz Moczydoły? To przecie ku Bogdańcowi. – Drzewiej wadzili się nawet nasi ojce o granice i zapowiedzi sobie posyłali na bitki, aleja ta nie będę się wadził. Tu trącił się ze Zbyszkiem kubkiem miodu i zapytał: – A może byś chciał sobie coś zaśpiewać? – Nie – rzekł Zbyszko – ciekawie was słucham. – Zgorzelice, widzisz, wezmą niedźwiadki. Byle się jeno kiedyś o nie nie podarli!... – Jakie niedźwiadki? – Ano, chłopaki, Jagienkowi bracia. – Hej! nie będą potrzebowali łapy przez zimę ssać. – A nie. Ale Jagience w Moczydołach sperki w gębie nie zabraknie... – Pewnikiem! – A czemu nie jesz i nie pijesz? Jagienka, nalej i jemu, i mnie. – Jem i piję, jako mogę. – Jak nie będziesz mógł, to się odpasz... Piękny pas! Wy też na Litwie musieliście wziąć łup godny? – Nie narzekamy – odrzekł Zbyszko, korzystając ze sposobności, aby okazać, że i dziedzice Bogdańca nie byle włodyczkowie. – Część łupów przedaliśmy w Krakowie i wzięliśmy czterdzieści grzywien srebra... – Bój się Boga! Toż za to można kupić wieś. – Bo była jedna zbroja mediolańska, którą stryjko spodziewający się śmierci sprzedał, a to wiecie... –Wiem! No! to warto na Litwę iść. Ja swego czasu chciałem, alem się bojał. – Czego? Krzyżaków? – E, kto by się ta ich bał. Póki cię nie zabiją, to czegóż się bać, a jak cię zabiją, to już i nie czas na strach. Bojałem się onych pogańskich bożków, czyli diabłów. Po lasach to podobno tego jak mrowia. – A gdzież mają siedzieć, kiedy im bożnice popalili?... Dawniej mieli dostatek, a teraz jeno grzybami i mrówkami żyją. – Widziałeś też ich? – Ja sam nie widziałem, ale słyszałem, że ludzie widzieli... Wysunie ta poniektóry kosmatą łapinę i zza drzewa potrząsa nią, żeby mu co dać. – Powiadali to samo Maćko – ozwała się Jagienka. – A jakże! prawił ci i mnie o tym w drodze – dodał Zych. – No, nie dziwota! Przecie i u nas, choć kraj dawno krześcijański, czasem się coś po bajorach śmieje, a i w domu, choć księża o to krzyczą, lepiej zawsze skrzatom miskę zjadłem na noc ostawić, bo inaczej tak ci skrobią w ściany, że i oka nie zmrużysz... Jagienka!... postaw, córuchno, pod progiem miskę! Jagienka wzięła glinianą miskę pełną klusków z serem i postawiła ją pod progiem. Zych zaś rzekł: – Księża krzyczą, pomstują! Panu Jezusowi przecie przez trochę klusków chwały nie ubędzie, a skrzat byle był syt i życzliwy, to i od ognia, i od złodzieja ustrzeże. Po czym zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – Ale może byś się odpasał i trochę sobie zaśpiewał? – Zaśpiewajcie wy, bo już widzę, że z dawna macie ochotę, ale może panna Jagienka zaśpiewa? – Będziem po kolei śpiewali – zawołał uradowany Zych. – Jest też w domu pachołek, który nam do wtóru na drewnianej fujarce zapiska. Wołać pachołka! Zawołano pachołka, który siadł na zydlu i włożywszy "piszczkę" w usta, a następnie, rozstawiwszy na niej palce, jął spoglądać po obecnych, czekając, komu ma zawtórować. Oni zaś poczęli się sprzeczać, nikt bowiem nie chciał być pierwszy. Kazał wreszcie Zych dać przykład Jagience, więc Jagienka, chociaż bardzo jej było wstyd Zbyszka, wstała z ławy, włożyła ręce pod fartuch i poczęła: :Gdybym ci ja miała :Skrzydłeczka jak gąska, :Poleciałabym ja :Za Jaśkiem do Śląska!... Zbyszko otworzył naprzód szeroko oczy, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i zawołał wielkim głosem: – A wy skąd to umiecie śpiewać? Jagienka spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. – Przecie to wszyscy śpiewają... Co wam? Zych zaś, który sądził, że Zbyszko podpił, zwrócił ku niemu rozradowaną twarz i rzekł: – Odpasz się! Zaraz ci ulży! Lecz Zbyszko stał przez chwilę z mieniącą się twarzą, po czym, opanowawszy wzruszenie, ozwał się do Jagienki: – Przepraszam was. Cosik mi się niespodzianie przypomniało. Śpiewajcie dalej. – A może wam smutno słuchać? – Ej, gdzie tam! – odrzekł drgającym głosem. – Słuchałbym tego przez całą noc. To rzekłszy, siadł i zakrywszy dłonią brwi, umilkł, nie chcąc żadnego słowa uronić. Jagienka zaśpiewała drugą zwrotkę, lecz skończywszy ją, spostrzegła wielką łzę staczającą się po palcach Zbyszkowej dłoni. Wówczas przysunęła się żywo ku niemu i siadłszy obok, poczęła go trącać łokciem: – No? Co wam? Nie chcę, byście płakali. Mówcie, co wam jest? – Nic, nic! – odrzekł z westchnieniem Zbyszko. – Siła by gadać... Co było, to przeszło. Już mi weselej. – A może byście się wina słodkiego napili? – Poćciwa dziewka! – zawołał Zych. – Czemu to mówicie sobie: wy? Mów mu: Zbyszku, a ty jej: Jagienko. Znacie się przecie od małości... Po czym zwrócił się do córki: – Że cię tam ongi sprał, to nic!... Ninie tego nie uczyni. – Nie uczynię! – rzekł wesoło Zbyszko. – Niechże mnie ona za to teraz spierze, jeśli jej wola. Na to Jagienka, chcąc go do reszty rozweselić, złożyła dłoń w piąstkę i śmiejąc się, poczęła udawać, że bije Zbyszka. – A masz ci za mój rozbity nos! a masz! a masz! – Wina! – zawołał rozochocony dziedzic Zgorzelic, Jagienka skoczyła do komory i po chwili wyniosła kamionkę z winem, dwa kubki piękne, wygniatane w srebrne kwiaty, roboty wrocławskich złotników, i parę gomółek z daleka pachnących. Zycha, mającego już w głowie, rozczulił ten widok zupełnie, więc przygarnął do siebie kamionkę, przycisnął ją do łona i sądząc widocznie, że to Jagienka, począł mówić: – Oj, córuchno ty moja! oj, niebogo sieroto! Co ja, biedny chudzina, w Zgorzelicach pocznę, jak mi cię zabiorą – co ja pocznę!... – A trza ją będzie niezadługo dać! – zawołał Zbyszko. Zych zaś w mgnieniu oka z rozczulenia przeszedł do śmiechu: – Chy! chy! A dziewce piętnaście roków i już ją do chłopów ciągnie!.. już jak którego choć z daleka uwidzi, to aże kolanem o kolano trze!... – Tatusiu, bo sobie pójdę – rzekła Jagienka. – Nie chodź! dobrze z tobą... Po czym jął mrugać tajemniczo na Zbyszka. – Zajeżdża ich tu dwóch: jeden młody Wilk, syn starego Wilka z Brzozowej, a drugi Cztan z Rogowa. Żeby cię tu zastali, zaraz by wzięli na cię zgrzytać, jako i na się wzajem zgrzytają. – O wa! – rzekł Zbyszko. Po czym zwrócił się do Jagienki i mówiąc jej: ty, wedle polecenia Zycha, zapytał: – A ty którego wolisz? – Żadnego. – Wilk sierdzisty pachołek! – zauważył Zych. – Niech w inną stronę wyje! – A Cztan? Jagienka poczęła się śmiać. – Cztan – mówiła, zwracając się do Zbyszka – takie ci ma kudły na gębie jak cap, że mu oczu nie widać – i sadła tyle na nim co na niedźwiedziu. A Zbyszko uderzył się w głowę, jakby coś sobie nagle przypominając, i rzekł: – Ale! kiedyście tacy dobrzy, to was jeszcze o jedną rzecz poproszę: nie ma też u was w domu niedźwiedziego sadła, bo stryjkowi na lek potrzebne, a w Bogdańcu nie mogłem dopytać? – Było – rzekła Jagienka – ale chłopaki na dwór wynieśli do smarowania łuków – i psi do szczętu zjedli... Bodajże to! – Nic nie ostało? – Do czysta wylizane! – Ha! to nie ma innej rady, jeno trza będzie w boru poszukać. – Uczyńcie obławę, bo niedźwiedzi nie brak, a jeśli myśliwskiego sprzętu chcecie, to damy. – Gdzie mi tam czekać! Pójdę na noc pod barcie. – Weźcie z pięciu naroczników. Są między nimi chłopy sprawne. – Nie będę kupą chodził, bo jeszcze mi zwierza spłoszą. – To jakże? Z kuszą pójdziecie? – A co bym z kuszą w boru po ciemku zrobił? Miesiąc teraz przecie nie świeci. Wezmę widły z zadziorami, topór dobry i pój dę jutro sam. Jagienka umilkła na chwilę, po czym w twarzy jej odbił się niepokój. – Poszedł od nas łońskiego roku – rzekła – myśliwiec Bezduch i niedźwiedź go rozdarł. Zawsze to jest nieprzezpieczna rzecz, bo on jak samego człowieka w nocy uwidzi, a tym bardziej przy barciach, to zaraz na zadnie łapy staje. – Żeby uciekał, toby się go nie dostało – odrzekł Zbyszko. Tymczasem Zych, który się był zdrzemnął, zbudził się nagle i począł śpiewać: :A ty, Kuba, od roboty, :A ja, Maciek, od ochoty! :Idźże rano z sochą w pole! :A ja z Kasią w żytko wolę. :Hoc! hoc! Po czym do Zbyszka: – Wiesz? jest ich dwóch: Wilk z Brzozowej i Cztan z Rogowa... a ty... Lecz Jagienka, bojąc się, żeby Zych nie powiedział czegoś nadto, zbliżyła się szybko do Zbyszka i jęła wypytywać: – I kiedy pójdziesz? jutro? – Jutro, po zachodzie słońca. – A do których barci? – Do naszych, do bogdańskich, niedaleko od waszych kopców, wedle Radzikowego błota. Powiadali mi, że tam o misia łatwo. Krzyżacy 11